The invention relates to a wireless power connector for contactlessly receiving electric power from a second connector and for contactlessly supplying electric power to a third connector. In particular, the invention provides a wireless power connector and a wireless power connector system including the wireless power connector with a first and a second mating end, a magnetic core, and a coil wound around the magnetic core, wherein the magnetic core is arranged between the first and the second mating end such that it inductively forwards a least parts of received electric power.
Generally, the invention relates to wireless power connectors for contactless power transmission. Wireless power connectors are widely utilized for their various advantages over conventional power connectors, namely for e.g. a higher resistance to contact failures, an unlimited number of mating cycles, a low wear and tear, prevention from electric shocks, sparks and current leaks and their operability under hostile environmental influences.
Specifically, wireless power connectors may be used in industrial devices requiring the connectors to be operable under hostile environments, to resist a high amount of wear and tear during the mating cycles or may be used for power transmission in explosive or combustible environments.
A cross-section of an exemplary conventional wireless power connector system 4000 is shown in FIG. 4. The wireless power connector system 4000 includes a transmitting connector 4200 and a receiving connector 4300.
The transmitting connector 4200 is configured to contactless supply electric power to a connected receiving connector 4300. For this purpose, the transmitting connector 4200 includes a magnetic core 4210 and a coil 4220 wound around the magnetic core 4210. The coil 4220 serves as an electric power input for inputting an alternating current. In particular, the magnetic core 4210 of the transmitting connector 4220 is provided in a U-shape with the coil 4220 wound around the middle section of the magnetic core 4210.
The receiving connector 4300 is similar to the transmitting connector 4200. Specifically, the receiving connector 4300 is configured to contactlessly receive electric power from a connected transmitting connector 4200. For this purpose, the receiving connector 4300 includes a magnetic core 4310 and a coil 4320 wound around the magnetic core 4310. The coil 4320 serves as an electric power output for outputting an alternating current. In particular, the magnetic core 4310 of the receiving connector 4320 is also provided in a U-shape with the coil 4320 wound around the middle section of the magnetic core 4310.
This particular configuration of the wireless power connector system 4000 allows for highly efficient transmission of electrical power between the transmitting connector 4200 and the receiving connector 4300 since, in the mated state, the magnetic core 4210 of the transmitting connector 4200 and the magnetic core 4310 of the receiving connector 4300 form a closed magnetic loop.
However, the configuration of the wireless power connector system 4000 does not allow flexible up-scaling since the high efficiency is connected to a close magnetic coupling between the transmitting connector 4200 and the receiving connector 4300. In other words, this wireless power connector system does require a 1:1 relationship between transmitting connectors 4200 and receiving connector 4300. Put it differently, for supplying electric power to a receiving connector 4300, there is always a transmitting connector 4200 required, and the transmitting connector 4200 of the wireless power connector system 4000 cannot supply more than one receiving connector 4300.